


Ai Nou Strat Wan Deyon. Ai Strat Komba Kom Yu

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute things your OTP can do: “if you die, I’ll kill you”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Nou Strat Wan Deyon. Ai Strat Komba Kom Yu

Raven shook as she ran to the gates of Arcadia as fast as her brace would allow. She saw horses, Grounders, she saw Lexa and heard her barking orders to her soldiers.

She saw Clarke and Abby running over to them, followed by two guards who were caring a hand frame.

As she finally reach the crowed surrounding the gates, she pushed through, trying to get to where Clarke and Abby and Lexa were. When she finally did, her heart stopped and her whole body ran cold.

Raven watched as Lexa and Lincoln gently lowered Anya onto the frame. Three arrows stuck from the woman’s torso, clothes soaked in blood. She almost collapsed from relive when she noticed that the Grounder was still breathing. She felt even better when she saw Anya open her eyes and turn her head slightly, looking up at Clarke.

Clarke bowed, saying something, to what Anya nodded, closing her eyes again.

She then heard Clarke asking Lexa what happened.

They were traveling to Arcadia for the meeting when they were attacked by a group of bandits. They managed to fight them off. Anya’s injuries were from protecting her Second — Tris. The moment the last bandit was killed, they all took off to get Anya to Arcadia as fast as possible. Hence all the commotion.

Raven pushed forward when the guards who were holding the frame started moving, ready to get Anya inside. She walked over, griped the left side of it, making the guards stop, not giving a single fuck about all the eyes that were looking at her in confusion.

She lifted her hand, cupping Anya’s jaw carefully, but firmly. The woman slowly opened her eyes, turning to look at her, a tired smile on her face.

“If you die, I’ll kill you.” The mechanic growled, glaring at the warrior, who was now fully grinning back at her.

Anya lifted her hand, grabbing the collar of the mechanic’s jacket and tugging her down, connecting their lips in a firm, life affirmative, kiss.

“Ai nou strat wan deyon. Ai strat komba kom yu.” The woman smiled, voice raspy and tired.

Raven was about to ask what she meant when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Lexa, giving her a nod, guiding her away from the frame, letting the guards carry Anya to the med bay, Clarke and Abby on each side.

The mechanic watched, feeling the Commander let go of her shoulder, though she remained by Raven’s side.

“Have you heard what Anya said?” Raven asked, eyes trained on the retreating figures.

“Yes.” Lexa replied calmly, hands clasped behind her back, watching as Clarke gave some instructions to Bellamy, who took off towards the medical bay, probably to prepare everything to help Anya.

“What did it mean?”

“ _I do not plan to die today. I plan to return to you._ ”

Raven smiled.

“She’d better.”


End file.
